Five Nights With Aphmau 2: New Friends, New Choice
by Bonnie-Kun
Summary: Warning, this story also has a lot of flashing lights and a lot of jump scares.
1. Job From Not Jeb

Welcome **back to Five Nights With Aphmau. But this time you can call it Five Nights With Aphmau2 or Five night with Aphmau And Clair, whatever you want to call it, that is what it's called.**

* * *

"What do you mean "together" Clair?" Aphmau asked Clair thinking that she might believed her after 1 hole year, "I thought you didn't believe me."

"I do now," Clair said said putting to news paper down, "I thought to myself last night and I remembered when I lied to you."

"When?" Aphmau said tilting her head to the right.

"When you asked me if I wanted to talk about David." Clair said, "I was going to say (in a high-pitch voice) "yeah, I would really like that" (in normal voice) or something like that. So, what do you say? Ready to find David?"

"Yeah, I guess," Aphmau said, "but you do know you were mocking you're self, right?"

"Yes," Clair said, "now please say yes because I may or may not have already called and told the people that work there that me and you will work there together. So, can you?"

"Well... ," Aphmau said wanting to say no but she knew that Clair was desperate, "fine, I'll work with you there, but if I die then _you_ are the one who will be suffering."

 **Later the day.**

Clair and Aphmau went to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. "Hello, sir," Aphmau said walking up to the guy at the desk, "me and my sister were wondering if the job for the new security guard is still open. It is, right?"

"Yes," Said the guy at the desk, "do you both want to apply or just the one with black hair?"

Aphmau and Clair looked at each other in the eyes and then looked at each others hair, which were black. Clair answered, "Yes, we both want to apply and work together. Can we?"

"You two start tomorrow", he said giving the two girls a peace of paper that gave them the time when they have to come and go, "now, go, missy's."

 **Later that night.**

"Huh?" said a voice coming from the new Bonnie, "But I died, I... (gasp) not again!"

To be continued...

* * *

 **What will happen to our brave sisters? And what was that sound coming from Bonnie?  
**

 **Find out next time one Five Nights With Aphmau.**


	2. Night One

**I wonder what will happen.**

 **Will Aphmau and Clair make it thew the night?**

 **P.S. Sorry this chapter took so long to post.**

* * *

"Come on, Aphmau," Clair said as she finished her tie, "don't wanna be late, do you?"

I'm coming," Aphmau said putting her hat on, "Clair, are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yep," Clair said as she grabbed the key to her and Aphmau's car, "Let's go."

 **Later that night, 11:57 PM.**

Aphmau and Clair finally got to the new pizzaria. Aphmau's heart was pounding with fear while Clair's heart was filled with happiness because she wanted to see David again. When Clair and Aphmau walked inside the building, Aphmau grabbed Clair's hand and ran to the office. When they got in there, the clock stroke 12:00 AM and the two girls were ready to face the night. Aphmau quickly checked the cameras and saw that none of them were gone. She thought to herself _Maybe they won't move and David will just come and see us_.

 **1 hour later.**

None of them have moved

 **another hour later.**

Still there.

 **1 more hour later.**

Bonnie moved.

"Hey, Aphmau," Clair said laying on her chair, "is Bonnie meant to move at night? Oh, look, Chika just moved too."

"WHAT?!" Aphmau checked the cameras and saw Bonnie was in party room 2 and Chika was in the hall without her eyes and beak, "Clair, it was nice knowing you."

Aphmau then put the camera down and shined her flashlight on the window in front of her and saw Chika, but somehow she had her beak and eyes back on. Aphmau screamed and threw the flashlight, but when she picked in up again, Chika was even closer then before. Clair checked the cameras and saw Bonnie in the vents. She clicked the button that turns on the light for the vents and saw Bonnie looking at her. Clair jumped a little and laughed at herself. Aphmau turned off the flashlight and put a Freddy head on Clair's head and her own. Suddenly the lights started to flash and Bonnie went out of the vents, looked at the two and then disappeared into the vents. Aphmau took the Freddy heads off her and Clair's head, checked the cameras and saw that in one room there was a music box. Aphmau didn't know why there was a music box. Then she saw a few strings with two crossed sticks holding up the strings. Soon the camera glitched and the strings and sticks were gone. Aphmau then heard a music box play Pop Goes The Weasel. The music played faster and faster. But before anything could happen, the clock stroke 6:00 AM. Aphmau quickly checked that cameras and everyone back where they belong and the strings and sticks were back too. Aphmau pushed Clair out of the building and they both drove off.

 **Later that day.**

When Aphau and Clair got home, Aphmau was breathing hard.

"Aphmau," Clair said, "is everything okay?"

"Well," Aphmau didn't want to lie again so she just told the truth, "no. I didn't want to tell you this, but I know I have to. So, last year when I worked at the old pizzaria, all of the anamatranex would move and try to get into my office. But when the last came, I saw David with purple hair and bunny ears. I found out that David was Bonnie on the forth night. Anyway, when I saw him, he was crying and holding his chest like he got shot with a gun again. Then... he died. But I saw three more people there. One was crying and asking if he killed David... but he called him "Bonnie-Kun" for some reason. The second one also cried and had fox ears... bu for some reason when I had to leave, he picked me up like a baby. The last one just stood there like if he didn't care. Then, a little after David died, I saw a girl with black hair and was wearing and black shirt with a wight mini skirt and black and wight tights. So, just be careful we go back to the pizzaria, okay?"

"I will," Clair said, "Now, let's get to bed."

Aphmau nodded her head. The two girls put on their PJ's and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Thanks you for reading this chapter.  
**

 **I know I haven't posted a chapter for a long time,**

 **but I just did.**

 **So you should keep a eye out for the next chapter.**


	3. Random Talking?

**Wow, I bet you didn't see that coming.**

 **JK, LOL, I bet you did. Let's eat... I meant let's do this.**

* * *

 **The next day, 11:47 PM.  
**

Clair and Aphmau were sitting on their couch playing Supper Smash Bros Brawl on their Wii.

"This is getting boring," Aphmau said.

"Yeah," Clair said turning on a TV channel, "let's just watch some TV."

Aphmau and Clair were watching Beyblade on Cartoon Network, but every TV show has adds.

"What's up, kiddo's?" said the TV with a blue bunny with rosy cheeks on it, "I-(higher)I-(higher)I-(back to normal) I'm Bonnie Bunny. Are you ready to rock out and (in deep voice) it's no fun here (back to normal) are you ready to rock out and have some fun? Bon Bon down to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Is it your birthday today? Well lucky you. We have Freddy's cheasey pizza and Chika's yummy cupcakes to keep you from liv-liv-living... to keep you all threw out the arcade. Visit Pirate's cove, but watch out for Foxy. He'll gut you up- gut-gut you- catch you if your not careful. You'll want to come back again and again at Freddy Fazbear's Pizaa. Let's hop to it."

"What the heck?" Aphmau said as she turned off the TV, "Why is Bonnie not there?"

"Yeah," Clair said, "The old Bonnie was my childhood."

"Wait," Aphmau said, "on the camera for the back room, I saw Bonnie without his face, Chika without her beak, and Freddy without his eye. Maybe that's why there's another Bonnie."

"Hey, Aphmau," Clair said picking up a old news paper from 11 years ago, "look at this. "A shoot happened at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and is now closed. 4 people were killed, but a man said that the shooter killed more then 4 and killed 12 children". Hmm, I didn't know that the shooter killed 12 people. How weird."

"Clair," Aphmau said, "do you really think the shooter killed 12 people?"

"Yeah," Clair said, "right now I believe anything. Oh, look at the time. We better get to work."

 **Later that night.**

Clair and Aphmau were at the pizzaria where they worked. When they got inside the building, they both ran to the office. Aphmau checked the cameras and Clair checked the hall in front of them. Suddenly the clock stoke 12:00 AM and the girls were ready to face the night.

 **2 hours later.**

Aphmau and Clair saw that everyone moved. Clair shined her flashlight in the vent and saw Bonnie. Her and Aphmau put on their Freddy mask and hoped it would work. Aphmau then saw a guy with blue hair and bunny ears. She knew it was a sole of the new Bonnie. Bonnie looked and the two girls with the Freddy masks on and thought it was Freddy. So he walked up to the girls.

"Hi, Freddy," Bonnie said to Aphmau.

"Ahh," Aphmau said, "H-hey, Bonnie."

"Have you seen the night guard?" Bonnie said, "He's not wearing his costume again."

"Yeah," Aphmau said acting like she was Freddy, "well, you know her."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "but we'll find her soon. It's just hard with that spare Freddy head she's been wearing."

"Night guard," Foxy said as Clair shined the flashlight on him, "I'm gonna kill you this time. *Screech's*

But before he could kill the girls, Clair shined the flashlight on him so he couldn't move. Aphmau saw the sole of Foxy and shined her flashlight in his eyes.

"Ow," the sole of Foxy said backing away and covering his eyes, "what the heck?"

"Wait," Bonnie said, "you saw the night guard?"

"Aye," Foxy said uncovering his eyes and pointing at Aphmau, "there's the night guard right there."

Bonnie looked back at Aphmau acting like Freddy.

"No," Bonnie said, "that's just Freddy."

"No," Foxy said, "she's doing that thing with the spare Freddy head again. You know? Messing with you."

Aphmau shined the flashlight in his face again just for fun.

"Ow," Foxy said wiping his eyes, "If that's Freddy, why does he keep flashing that flashlight in my face?"

"It very clear," Bonnie said, "Your scaring him."

"Scaring him?" Foxy said.

Aphmau shined the flashlight at him again.

"I'm gonna kill you," Foxy said holding his hook up to Aphmau's neck.

"Foxy," Bonnie said with his eyes wide, "calm down."

"No," Foxy said, "I'm the only one in this place who can see through that mask. Balloon Boy, back me up here."

"I don't really care if that's Freddy," said another sole that looked like Balloon Boy, "I'm just trying to get my hands on the batteries from the flashlight."

Aphmau held the flashlight tight and hid it.

"I've had to much of this," Foxy said holding up a gun, "Show them your the night guard."

"Uh," Bonnie said, "that's a prop."

Foxy dropped the gun with anger and growled at Bonnie.

"Wait," Foxy said, "where's Freddy? There can't be two Freddy's, right? FREDDY?"

"Yo," said another sole that looked like Freddy.

"Well," Foxy said, "now we got two Freddy's in the room."

"Cool," Bonnie said as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Bonnie," Foxy said holding his head, "I will slap you."

"Wait," said Freddy, "what's going on here?"

"We're looking for the night guard," Bonnie said.

"She's the night guard," Foxy said removing one hand to point at Aphmau.

"Hmm," Freddy said, "pretty sure that's Freddy."

"Oh, come on," Foxy said as he turned around to look at Freddy, "your Freddy."

It became very quiet for a moment. Then Freddy just walked away.

"Where are you going?" Foxy said.

"I'm done with this thing," Freddy said, "I'm out."

"I don't get what's confusing," Bonnie said losing his smile.

"Bonnie, look," Foxy said," but wait, what time is it?"

Aphmau then saw another sole that looked like Magel.

"Hey, guys," Magel said.

"Magel," Foxy said, "what time is it?"

"It is now 5:59 AM," Magel said.

"5:59?" Foxy said lifting up the Freddy mask from Aphmau's head, "It be the night guard."

"The night guard?" Bonnie said.

"The night guard?" Freddy said as he walked back into the room.

"Batteries?" Balloon Boy said.

Aphmau tried to shine the flashlight on them, but Balloon Boy had the batteries from her flashlight.

"No," Aphmau said putting the mask back on, "I'm Freddy. Oh, no!"

Foxy then jumped at her and almost killed her, but right there, the clock stroke 6:00 AM. Aphmau and Clair took off the Freddy masks and started heading home.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Keep a eye out for the next one.**


	4. Wow, Their Still Here?

**Wow, I did not think they would make it.**

 **LET'S EAT... I mean let's continue.**

* * *

 **The next day, 11:47 PM**.

Aphmau and Clair were sitting on the couch thinking about... things. Aphmau knew what the anamatranex would do, but Clair didn't and that only made it worse.

"Hey, Aphmau," Clair said, "how does the hole anamatranex thing work?"

"Well," Aphmau said, "I do remember once a guy called me and told me how it works. He said, "(in a low voice) The anamatranex think that your one of them just without it's costume on and they tend to stuff you inside of them self's," (back to normal) or something like that."

"Wow,"Clair said, "that kinda scary. I wonder how they turned from cute and friendly to mean and rude."

"Yeah," Aphmau said, "me too. Clair, do you really believe that David is still alive?"

"Yes," Clair said, "I really do. I'm very happy that I'll be able to see him again. Are you?"

"Yeah," Aphmau said," so, let's get to work."

 **Later that night, 11:57** PM.

Aphmau and Clair went to the pizzaria and were ready to face another night. They both ran to the office and checked the vents and the cameras. The clock stroke 12:00 AM and the girls were ready for anything that came at them.

 **2 hours later.**

Aphmau checked the cameras and saw that they were all gone. She checked the vents and Chika and Bonnie were in there. Clair check the hallway in front of them and Freddy was there. She flashed her flashlight on him for a while and soon he left. Clair also checked the vents and saw that Chika and Bonnie were on both sides. Her and Aphmau quickly put on the FFreddy mask and waited for them to go away.

 **1 Hour later**.

Still there.

 **Another hour later.**

Still there.

 **1 more hour later.**

They gave up and left.

Aphmau and Clair took off the Freddy mask and checked the cameras. They saw that the strings and sticks from the first night weren't there. Soon they a Pop Goes the Weasel playing on a music box. Aphmau and Clair closed there eyes and held their breath. *Clock rings*. Aphmau and Clair opened there eyes and left the building with happiness in their hearts. When they got home, they put on their PJ's and played Mario Cart all night.

* * *

 **That is nice.**

 **Their having family time.**

 **Bye.**


	5. 52 Card Pick Up

**So, I know some of these chapters are really bad,**

 **but I'm gonna change things up in this chapter.**

* * *

 **The next day, 11:47 PM.**

"Haha," Aphmau said as she put down a Pokemon card, "I win."

"Oh, really?" Clair put down a even stronger card then Aphmau's and did a evil smile, "I think I win."

"Fine," Aphmau said, "then the winner get's to play a gane of... 52 card pick up." Aphmau grabbed hers and Clair's cards and threw them up in the air.

"No," Clair said, "I think you should have my prize, Aphmau." Clair giggled.

Aphmau laughed at Clair and then said, "Let's just pick the card up together."

Clair nodded her head and they both started picking the cards up. When they were done, their fingers hurt from not moving that much from holding cards. They both bend their fingers lowly.

"Come on, Aphmau," Clair said, "we should get to work."

"Yeah," Aphmau agreed, "we should."

 **Later that night, 11:57 PM.**

Aphmau and Clair got to the building and walked into it. They got in the office and acted calm when they checked the cameras. *Clock chimes 12:00 AM*. Aphmau checked the cameras again and saw them all gone. Bonnie was in party room 2. Chika was in the hall with no beak and no eyes again. Clair checked the hall i front of them and saw Freddy. She and Aphmau put on the Freddy mask and waited a few seconds. When he left, they took them off.

Meanwhile, the soul Bonnie was just walking around and saying hello to himself as he looked at himself in the window.

"Hey, Bon Bon," the soul of Chika said as she popped out of no where, "what's up?"

"Hey, Chika," Bonnie replied back to her giving her a wink, "not much. So, do you think that the guard will make it?"

"Yeah," Chika said, "I mean, we both know we're not really gonna try."

"Yeah," Bonnie said, "the other girls kinda cute. I love her black, plain hair. Much prettier then yours."

"HEY," Chika said as she grabbed Bonnie by the color and started to beat him, "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT I CAN'T DYE MY HAIR."

Chika let go of Bonnie and 5-stared his face.

"OWW," Bonnie said holding his face, "I'm kinda sorry I met you."

"Want me to beat you again?" Chika said as she smiled and held on to his color once more.

"No," Bonnie said breathing heavy.

"Good," Chika let go and made him fall to the ground on his rear end.

"Guys," said a voice from the corner, "want a balloon?"

Suddenly the soul of Balloon Boy popped up with a perky smile on his face laughing.

"Hey, Balloon Boy," Chika said.

"Hi, hehe," Balloon Boy giggled at Bonnie as he rubbed his back.

"Ow," Bonnie said still on the ground.

"Chika," Balloon Boy said try not to laugh, "I know he's always saying rude things to you, but don't you think you can be a little soft on him?"

"Yeah," Chika said, "...in his one legged dreams."

"You meanie," Bonnie said now sitting crisscross apple sauce, "you made me fall on my rear end. Oops, I forgot, no saying that at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

"Really?" Balloon Boy said, "I say it all the time."

"Bad boy," Bonnie said.

"I say it too," Chika said, "Everyone says it."

"What?" Bonnie said, "I'm the only that doesn't say it that much?"

"Yep," the two said.

"Oh, man," Bonnie looked down, "now I look like a nerd."

"You are a nerd, Bonnie," Balloon Boy said thinking that would make Bonnie feel better.

"That didn't help," Bonnie said.

"Hey," Chika said, "what time is it?"

"5:59," Bonnie said.

"Hey," Balloon Boy said, "let's use that time to go scare the guards. What do you say?"

"I like it, Balloon Boy," Chika said.

"Me too," Bonnie said.

Suddenly the clock chimes 6:00 and Aphmau and Clair could go home.

"Oh, come on," Balloon Boy said, "I waned to steal her batteries."

"I just wanted to smile at her a and creep her out," Chika said.

"I wanted to ask her out," Bonnie said, "Uh, I mean... never mind."

"Mm-hmm," Chika said looking at Bonnie.

"Let's just start being quiet," Bonnie said, "We're gonna need to later anyway."

And with that, all of them went back to where they belong and stayed there. But Bonnie had something else on his mind then being quiet.

* * *

 **Aww, Bonnie's first love.**

 **Bye.**


	6. Where's Your Face?

**Whoa, the last chapter is here.**

 **This is gonna be good!**

* * *

 **The next day, 11:47 AM. (That's right, I said AM.)  
**

Clair and Aphmau were enjoying a nice healthy lunch. They had chicken nuggets shaped as Micky Mouse and chips with soda. They chowed down on them and soon they were gone.

"Aphmau," Clair said, "I'm still hungry."

"Yeah," Aphmau said, "me too. I'll see if we have some chicken patties left."

Aphmau checked the freezer and took out the chicken patties, laid them on a cooking sheet and popped them in the oven.

"They'll be done soon," Aphmau said.

"Yay," Clair said.

 **Later that day, 10:47 PM.**

Aphmau and Clair were playing Papa's Bakaeria. It's a one player game, but they would switch out once and a while.

"Aphmau," Clair said, "are you... afraid... of... death?"

Aphmau stopped her turn for a second and paused it.

"Clair," Aphmau said, "of course I'm scared of death. I'm scared of dying and watching people die. Know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Clair said, "Aphmau, how would you feel if I said _I'm_ not scared of dying?"

Aphmau jumped out her seat and looked at Clair.

"What?" Aphmau said, "What do you mean?"

"Well," Clair said, "I'm not scared of dying in my sleep, but I'm scared of dying in other places. Is that wrong?"

"No," Aphmau said, "Clair, are you feeling okay?"

"No," Clair said, "I feel like the world hates me. I lost my boyfriend, he died again, and we don't even know where he is."

"Clair," Aphmau said, "remember this one thing. GOD always has a plan.

"And it's always for your own good," Clair said, "okay."

*Clock chime 11:40 PM.

"Ready for the last night?" Clair said.

"You bet," Aphmau answered back.

And with that they ran out to the car to finish their job.

 **Later that night, 11:57.**

Aphmau and Clair walked into the building calmly and walked into the office the same why. The clock chimed 12:00 AM and the two were ready to face the night. They went in their same little pattern and did it over and over again. When Aphmau checked the cameras, all of the anamatranex were gone in their own little world.

 **1 hour later.**

 **Still doing good.**

 **1 hour later.**

 **Still doing good.**

 **1 more hour later.**

 **The old anamatranex move.**

"Aphmau," Clair said jumping up holding the camera up to Aphmau's face, "the old ones are gone."

"What?" Aphmau said, "How? How are we gonna stay alive with those things?"

Clair shined her flashlight on the hall in front of them and saw that they all were there. The two hugged each other and cried. Aphmau then saw three evil souls walking to them. One had dark brown hair and a broken tie. One had yellow hair and a broken apron. And one with purple hair and a broken bow-tie. Their eyes were red and mean. But what the girls didn't know was...

"Aphmau-Senpai," said the guy with yellow hair jumping on her and hugging her, "did you miss me? I bet you did."

"Chika-chan," the guy with purple hair said, "don't hurt her."

"I won't," the guy said, "Chika-chan loves Aphmau-Senapi."

"Wait," Aphmau said, "I remember you."

*Flashback*.

"Did Chika-chan kill Bonnie-kun?" Chika said crying.

*Not Flashback*.

"Your that guy that was crying when you thought you kill David," Aphmau said, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Chika-chan," the guy said, "the guy with brown hair is Freddy-chan, the guy with purple hair is Bonnie-kun, and Foxy-senpai is around here somewhere."

"There's no purple guy," Aphmau said.

"I know," Chika said, "He left. He's scared."

Bonnie ran as fast as he could away from Aphmau knowing that Clair was with her. But on his way, he ran into the soul of new Bonnie. New Bonnie looked behind him and saw him on the ground.

"Hey, sweetie," the soul of new Bonnie said, "welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I hope you have a good time."

"Uh," Bonnie said getting up, "thanks, Bonnie."

"Please, kid," new Bonnie said, "call me Bon Bon. Are you enjoying your day kid? Wanna be friends?"

New Bonnie then saw that it wasn't a kid, but it was Bonnie.

"Your not able to be out, Bonnie," Bon Bon said, "your meant to be in the back with the others. Why are you here after hours? Oh, well, I hope you enjoy Freddy's pizza at night."

Bon Bon gave Bonnie a evil look. When Bonnie tried to back away, he ran into a wall and was trapped. He was so scared, tears almost came out of his eye.

"What's the matter, Bonnie?" Bon Bon said, "Where's your face? Mine is much more better looking. Your just ugly... faceless... and forgotten. None of the kids liked you anyway. Just go to the back room where you belong Bonnie. Bonnie, oh, Bonnie. Bonnie, Bonnie, Bonnie. Your name is fun to say. It's just to bad the kids can't say it anymore... since your out of order. *Laughs evilly*. (sings) Faceless, Faceless, Bonnie is Faceless. I will be the better Bonnie then you, and you will just be ugly forever."

Bon Bon then walked away with a evil smile. Bonnie felt pain in his heart. He then ran to the bathrooms to wash his face, but when he tried, he didn't feel anything. He looked at his reflection. He _was_ ugly. No, ugly couldn't even begin to say. He was hideous. He knew all that Bon Bon said was true. He cried thru the one eye that worked. He gave up on his dream on seeing Clair again. He knew she wouldn't accept him like this. His dream was gone... forever.

To be continued...

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHH! DON"T GIVE UP, MAN!**

 **YOU CAN DO IT!**

 **Bye.**


	7. Good Cop, Bad Cop

**Let's continue with this life.**

* * *

Aphma, Freddy, and Chika were hanging out together.

"Aphmau," Clair said, "who are you talking to?"

"What?" Aphmau said, "You can't see them? How?"

"I don't know," Clair said, "I believe your talking to someone, I just can't see or hear them."

"I got a idea," Aphmau said grabbing Clair's hand, "Close your eyes and reach out."

Clair obeyed. When she opened her eyes, she saw Chika and Freddy. She was scared.

"On the ground, idiots," Clair said jumping on them and twisting their arms.

"No, Clair," Aphmau said trying not to laugh, "these are the people I was talking to. You know, Freddy and Chika."

"What?" Clair said, "I thought they were evil cosplayers. Oh, man. Is that all the people?"

"Nope," Chika said still trying to get up, "there's lots more. There's Foxy-senpai, Bon Bon-chan, Chika-san, Freddy-kun, Puppet-kun, Balloon Boy-tan and Bonnie-kun. See lots more."

"Foxy-senpai?" Clair said knowing he was a ataku and standing up, "Bonnie-kun?"

"Yeah," Freddy said getting up with Chika doing the same thing, "you would be Clair-senpai for him."

"Hey, Freddy," Aphmau said, "where did David go?"

"He trapped," Freddy said, "He's trapped inside a world of sadness. He's now tricked to think that he's ugly and forgotten, just because he lost his face. It's all because of that Bon Bon. He made Bonnie think that. That brat."

"Yeah," Chika said, "Bon Bon did tell him that. Now he feels alone and unloved by who he loves."

Aphmau looked at Clair.

"Clair," Aphmau said grabbing her hand and walking out of the room, "come one."

"Aphmau," Clair said, "why?"

"You can save David," Aphmau said.

"No I can't," Clair said, "I don't know how."

"Clair," Aphmau said, do you love David? Will you love him even when he has no face? Do you love him so much you would die for him?"

"Yeah," Clair said, "why?"

"You'll see," Aphmau said.

Aphmau walked faster shining her flashlight on anything in her way. She went everywhere to find David. She could hear his cries coming from near the bathrooms. So she ran there with Clair. All of the anamatranex tried to stop her, but she couldn't be stopped. When they got to the bathrooms, she saw David sitting there in a ball crying.

"Okay, Clair," Aphmau said taking Clair's hand and placing it on David, "now think of this. Do you love David? Will you love him even when he's ugly? Will you die for him?"

"Yes," Clair said loudly as she closed her eyes, "I love David. I will love him even when he's ugly. I will die for him because I love him. I love yo sweetie!"

Clair opened her eyes and saw David still crying. she couldn't believe her eyes.

"David?" Clair said.

"Clair?" David said back.

They both looked deep into each others eyes for a second.

"David!" Clair said jumping into his arms.

"Clair!" he said almost falling on his back but still returning the hug.

The two cried their hearts out as they hugged each other feeling like they would never let go.

"What d you think you guys are doing?" said three guys walking up with flashlights, You shouldn't be here."

"Oh," Aphmau said looking at the time, "It's 7:00 AM."

"You guys are going to jail," said one of the guys holding up the other anamatranex souls.

"They found us," said the soul of Bon Bon.

They all stood up and let the guys take them. When they got to the door, the two girls went first. Then when Bon Bon tried to leave, he got shocked. One of the guys pushed him. It helped, but he had to go threw a lot of pain just to leave. When he was finally out of the building, his clothes changed. He didn't wear a suit with a vest, he wore a blue shirt that said "bow-ties are cool", and a pink sweater. Then the same thing happened to Foxy. He also changed clothes. He change from his little pirate act to a normal guy. He now wore ripped up jeans and a red hoodie. Then the same thing with Freddy. He then wore a shirt that said, "True gettelmen," and had a top hat on it, brown jeans and a tan jacket. Soon everyone was out and some how they all got different clothes right as soon as they left the building. They then got in the cop cars and drove off to jail. Whne they got there, the man put them in one cell for a while. Soon a man wearing black hoodie and black jeans came and in and talked to the cops. Soon, they were done talking and they all came out to take everyone out. None of them knew who the guy was. Aphmau didn't know how she would get home. Then when they walked out to the parking lot, they saw Aphmau and Clair's cars somehow here. Aphmau then turned around to the man.

"Okay," Aphmau said, "who are you?"

"That's what you get for not playing my music box," the man said.

"What?" Aphmau said.

"I know who you are," Chika said, "Puppet-kun."

"Yep," Puppet said, "that guy forgot to check everywhere so he forgot me. So I thought I'd come help you guys."

"But how'd you get are cars?" Clair said.

"That's just magic," Puppet said, "you can call it that for a while."

"Clair," Aphmau said, "we should bring David back to the house."

"Yeah," Clair said, "David you shall come back to the house."

"Okay," David kinda acting calm about it.

"What's a house?" Freddy said.

"Yeah," Chika said.

"Just sounds funny," Foxy said.

"You don't know what a house is?" David said.

"Nope," Bon Bon said, "we've been in the same place to long. We kinda forgot what thing are in your world."

"Aphmau-senpai," Chika said, "can we go to your house?"

"What?" Aphmau said.

"Please Freddy said joining in.

"Pretty please," Bon Bon said.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?" the new Chika said.

"I don't know," Aphmau said looking at David.

David nodded his head at her.

"Fine," Aphmau said.

"YAY!" everyone said jumping on her and hugging her, "THANKS, APHMAU-SENPAI, YOU THE BEST HUMAN EVER!"

* * *

 **What will happen to Aphmau?  
**

 **Sorry. that a chapter for the next story.**

 **Keep a eye out for the next Five Night With Aphmau story that comes out soon.**


End file.
